Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security information update system, an information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a security information update program. The present invention relates to a security information update system that administers pieces of security information respectively stored in a plurality of information processing apparatus, the information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with the security information update program executed by the information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus represented by a Multi Function Peripheral (hereinafter referred to as an MFP) sometimes communicates with an external device and executes a process in cooperation with the external device. In this case, a predetermined password is used between two or more devices in order for each of the two or more devices that communicate with each other to confirm the device at the other end of communication. Further, this password requires confidentiality, so that it is preferably administered by administrators who administer the image forming apparatus and changed regularly or irregularly. However, in the case where the password is changed, it is necessary to change the password in all of the plurality of image processing apparatus that store the password. For example, in the case where the same user does not administer all of the plurality of image forming apparatus, a plurality of users must respectively change the password. However, if any one of the plurality of users does not change the password, the password is not changed in all of the image forming apparatus.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-120064, a technology for transmitting default user information set in one of a plurality of image scanning devices to another image scanning device by an administrator and performing setting is described. However, because a password itself is transmitted and received in the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-120064A, the password may leak.
Further, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-142574, an image forming apparatus that includes an authentication means for performing authentication of an individual based on authentication information including a password and the like stored in advance, and a limitation means for limiting the usage of functions based on usage limitation information with regard to the usage of the functions, characterized in that the image forming apparatus is capable of executing the authentication means for an authentication request from another image forming apparatus connected via a network. In the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-142574, a process, which the user who is not registered in an image forming apparatus can allow the image forming apparatus to execute, is defined by the function of which the usage is not limited in the image forming apparatus or the image forming apparatus that has authenticated the user. Therefore, the user can use all of a plurality of image forming apparatus within a range defined by the usage limitation information set in any of the plurality of image forming apparatus. However, in each of the plurality of image forming apparatus, a process, which can be executed by the user who is not registered in the image forming apparatus, must be registered in any one of the plurality of image forming apparatus. Thus, the setting becomes complicated.